


Letters to Starbreakers

by Falco276



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of writing letters to only one person? Why not write to a team, and a special team of 4 named Starbreaker. There are so many 'Letters to ...' but they still run anyway, so why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**"Is the camera working fine Jack? Jack?" Zeo asked.**

**"Oh sorry, I was just admiring someone I mean thing through the camera." Jack said, leaving Zeo utterly disgusted.  
**

**"Moving on, what's all these letters to random about? I mean you have started doing it too, so lame. In life your just supposed to take arrangement-"  
**

**"SHUT UP DAMIAN! Basically, YOU THE AUDIENCE, get to write to anyone is Starbreaker. Just mention in your letters who you are directing the letter to, and it can be more than one at a time." Zeo explained.  
**

**"I'll take anything, especially art, but I'm sure Zeo can't handle it. So Zeo, is it the Yaoi or what?" Jack asked.  
**

**"Shut it Jack. Damian, invite Faust in." Zeo demanded.  
**

**"You're not the boss of me blabbermouth, get your butt in here Faust!" Shouted Damian.  
**

**"What insolence do you choose to interfere me into this time my fellow crafts?" Faust, calculated?  
**

**"You will be answering letters written to you from now on, if you don't agree, I will bribe Zigguraut to take Tempo away from you, then it can stop spinning." Jack said.  
**

**"STOP SPINNING?" Shouted Faust. Damian laughed.  
**

**"Looks like he is writing, so send in your damned letters fast people!" Zeo said and waved into the, no longer working, camera.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**"It's the mail! It's the mail it's the mail!" Zeo shouted running into the room. "So intersting..." Damian said with some clear sarcasm. "Just open it already, my soul is tinging to answer these questions." Jack said, his body was shaking and he was hugging himself. Faust took the letters and opened it. "First letter."  
**

* * *

_Dear Jack,_   
_I think you are the EPITOME OF EPIC!_   
_WHY DO YOU APPEAR SO LITTLE?_   
_I think you should sue your agent, I really do._   
_Have you ever thought about teaming up with Teru Saotome?_   
_With his grace and elegance as a dancer and your creative genius as an author I think you to could set the whole world on fire!_   
_Love, Zero_

_Hey Zeo,_   
_On a scale of one to ten, how gay are you for Toby?_

**"Oh, a question for ME. I love this beautiful letter fest already."**

**Jack:  
**

**You think I am the epitome of epic? Thank you very much, but epic is such a blunt word. I like to use, unique. But oh, EPITOME is so beautifully wonderful.  
**

**I appear little? Maybe you have a point, but it doesn't really matter. My art is so amazing that they could never put me in the show too much, they audience would have high expectations.  
**

**Sue my agent? You really think so. I'll think about it...  
**

**Teaming up with the graceful Teru Saotome. I've been searching for him right after I took my arrangement, the grace and elegance. The artistic scene is already gazing through my mind, I would love to team up with him, and yes we would set the whole world on fire.  
**

**...  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**On a scale to 10? I was giving up my life for the guy, an easy 10. If not 100. It should be 100, I mean Toby's smile is amazing.  
**

**"Faust! Zeo said he-"  
**

**DAMAIN HART! GET BACK HERE!**

* * *

_Wheeeeeee! :D I'd like to say:_

Jack, you're a crazy artist, which is awesome, but your attitude sucks and your hair and make-up is even worse.

Damian, you're an imp in a Halloween costume and your bey looks like a golden plate, but you have those priceless, weird moments when your voice goes all high-pitched and it's funneh.

Zeo..WHERE DO I START? YOU ARE THE ANIME LOVE OF MY LIFE, I WISH YOU WERE REAL SO I COULD HUG YOU AND QIUWIHFIUGJBCKASGFKGPQGPFIQE GHIBDSKB! YOU ARE AWESOME AND HOT AND I AM YOUR NUMBAH ONE FANGIRL!

So, yeah. From, MoonstoneWings or Moon. :3

Sowwy for the insanity...that's just me!

**Jack:  
**

**Can it be? Another letter for me? I see. Okay let me see, I'm a crazy artist? You could say so, I'll accept that because I am awesome.**

**My attitude sucks and my hair and make up is even worse. You sir do not know about the great world of art and I hope you never talk to me again! But I want more letters so go ahead!  
**

**...  
**

**Damian: A letter for me? Alright then my first letter, here we go. I think that says i'm an imp in a halloween costume and my bey looks like a golden plate. I remember reading about halloween, it's that stupid scary time right. Well I'm not insulted about that because I think of myself as scary, but no imp! How dare you!  
**

**You also shouldn't call kerbecs a golden plate again, otherwise you will fall into the depths of Hades! But otherwise, I am funny aren't I. People like Gingka are just pure dumb idiots. I like you.  
**

**...  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**Number one fan girl huh. Epic. I agree that I am hot and all but you can't get me, because I love someone else. But I will happily take you on a date to make him I mean her jealous.  
**

**...  
**

**Bye Moon, write again. By the way it is me Ziggaraut.  
**

* * *

_Zeo ur soooooo cute and I totally admire ur friendship but u sorta went evil with masamuna next time don't hold a grug ur so cute and I love ur attitude ok next is jack ur so creepy and obsessed with art (I was watching ur episode and u were just babling about art then I got so bored and inoyed ithrew got cut off anyways I threw peanut butter on the laptop and also the spoon so I'm grounded happy)zeo marry me pleas_ **  
**

**Zeo:** _  
_

**Confusing. Very confusing. I thank you for admiring my friendship but I didn't go evil on Masamune. Well maybe I did but blame the arrangement, it's Masamune's fault that this happened to me anyway. He really only thought about himself and he shouldn't of abandoned us. He deserves the treatment he gets.  
**

**...  
**

**Jack: You watched me? I am so honored, these letters are wonderful so far. You too do not know the importance of art, my words are important and you are not. Watch out because I might paint your insides on the stadium. ZEO THIS GIRL WANTS TO MARRY YOU! "Deny it." Shouted Zeo.  
**

* * *

_Yay! Thanks you so much for making this Q_Q I love Faust...or Toby... Pand Zeo :D lolz I LOVE THEM ALL!_

_Dear Faust,_   
_Why do you have to be so gorgeous? lolz, no just kidding. I was wondering what are you thinking right now...cause, you now I feel like all you think about is spinning XD and do you know how your hair managed to grow so long and turn white in one day?_   
_Love, Silver_   
_P.S Do you have a girlfriend? *starts to drool*_

_Dear Zeo,_   
_Honestly I have nothing to say...I just wanna hug you..._   
_Love, Silver_

**Faust:  
**

**Kid? What's this Kid you speak of? And what is the meaning of gorgeous? Is it my appearance, because if that is correct I am stunning.  
**

**When I think, Tempo must be spinning. Right now he is in my bedroom spinning.  
**

**My hair was always white and long, and it was never different. My memory feels unable to surpass any time that I was not Faust, because everyone keeps calling me 'Toby'.  
**

**Love you too Silver. And, no I have no girlfriend, but I need to experiment the term 'girlfriend'.**

**...  
**

**Zeo: I will gladly hug you too.  
**

* * *

_Dear Team star breaker,_

Hi!

I'm totally not here to bug you with questions... (shifty eyes).

1) Which of you are the strongest?  
2) When not getting arrangement's or training, what do you do in your spare time?  
3) If you were stranded on an island and had to eat one of you to survive, whom would that be?  
4) Any particular reason your accepting letters? Is it to build a stronger fan base, did you lose a horrible bet, etc.  
5) If you had a team mascot, what would it be?  
6) Is Ziggy accepting letters too? HI ZIGGY!  
7) Faust, what is life without spinning? Do you enjoy anything else or is it like game over?  
8) What team did you like facing the most, The Garcia's, gan gan galaxy, or excalibur?  
9) How old is damian!?

That's about all!

Sincerely, your stalker and yaoi fanfic writer lily

**"No name? It must be for all of us then." Zeo said.**

**1) "Which is the strongest?" Zeo said. "Obviously me." Damian laughed. "I'm pretty sure it's Faust, Damian." Jack said. "Oh yeah... I am 2nd strongest then! Called it!" Damian shouted.  
**

**2) "We aren't let out of HD academy so we do wacky things in here. Once, Jack hid Damian's clothes while Damian was bathing and when Damian finished he was streaking in HD academy. He was banned from getting out of his room for a week!" Zeo laughed.**

**"I spin Tempo. Tempo must spin." Faust whispered.  
**

**3) "Well we would have to eat the person that is most useless, and that's Jack." Damian easily said in front of him. Jack's mouth dropped. "Explain." Jack said.  
**

**"You are dumb, only care about art and you are annoying. Why shouldn't we? If you agree with me put your hand up." Everyone put their hand up including Jack. How dumb he is.  
**

**4) "No reason, we are bored because we can't go anywhere or do anything." Zeo muttered.  
**

**5) "Mascot? What's a mascot?" Damian asked. "A supporter or driver or something. It would be..." Zeo replied. "CERBEUS THE GUARDIAN DOG!" Damain interrupted.  
**

**6) Ziggaraut walks in the room. "Indeed I am accept letters. Back to you Zeo."  
**

**7) "There is no life if Tempo is not spinning. Tempo spins life and spins the earth, without Tempo existence is futile." Faust said. Jack rolled his eyes.  
**

**8) "Excalibur for sure, they were too easy." Damian and Jack said in unison. "I beat the Garcia's easily so they are my favourite." Zeo said.  
**

**9) "It is none of your business. Is it cause I'm short? Whatever, I'm 15." Damian said. "YEA RIGHT!" Damian heard Zeo say in the background.  
**

* * *

**"It was nice answering letters, I hope to do it again." Zeo said. "Some of them were weird though." Jack added on.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**"The last batch of letters was great, let's see what we have today." Damian said. He opened the postbox while the rest of the team were watching. Damian fell to the ground by the weight of the letters and everybody's face was shocked. Damian soon carried them inside and they opened the first letter. "Okay first letter..." Zeo said with enthusiasm.**

* * *

_Dear Jack,_  
You have a lot of girlish ways you know...but aside from art and beyblade, what do you like to do? Can you run? Let's have a race :D  
And I'm about to take away your precious art supplies once I find your address.

_Dear Damain,_   
_For some reason I wanna push you off the Eiffel tower, I just don't know why..._   
_Do you play sports? Way kind of sports_   
_What would be the first thing you'd do, when you suddenly wake up as a girl?_

_Dear Zeo,_   
_Your soo huggable XD_   
_What do you feel about Masamune now? Do you still hate him? :/_   
_If you had a choice for saving teddy bear or Damian, whom are both on the edge of a cliff, which would you pick? XD_

_Dear Ziggurat,_   
_You accept letters too XD happy happy XD I just want to ask you of you have any mental problems cause you just tried to take over the world with your spiral force and now Toby still thinks he's Faust..._   
_And they call you a brain doctor -_- you make people nits instead of curing them._

_And finally_

_Dear Faust,_   
_Yes! You are stunning Q_Q_   
_A girlfriend, is a girl, who is going to be with you forever, and that's ME!_   
_No, I'm starting to go all fangirlish again..._   
_But anyway, I have a lot of questions_   
_1) do you like butternut?_   
_2) do you play the guitar?_   
_3) what is life, without Tempo?_   
_4) who do you think Toby is?_   
_5) what do you think of me? Crazy is a compliment..._   
_6) DO YOU WANNA LIVE IN MY CLOSET? it's roomy in here..._

**Jack:**

**I'm a boy with girlish ways because it's unique and artistic. Besides from art and beyblade, I take arrangements, if not arrangements, I toture Damian. No, I cannot run, I never trained. I could still race you though, maybe my arrangements boosted my physical speed.  
**

**T-take away my art supplies? FAUST LOCK THE DOORS AND WINDOWS!  
**

**...  
**

**Damian:**  
Why in the world do you wanna push me off the Eiffel tower, that's just wrong! I don't play sports, but I watch football. I can run though, considering how I caught up with Gingka during our battle when Zigguraut had just announced Spiral Force.  


**If I woke up as a girl, I would kill myself.  
**

**...  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**I'm huggable? Thanks so much! Masamune? Right now, I hate him, but I'll accept him if he makes up for it.  
**

**Teddy Bear.  
**

**...  
**

**Zigguraut:  
**

**Scientists like me never have mental problems, gosh so many people ask. I didn't try to take over the world with Spiral Force, I was selling the thing, but first showing it's power. And Faust thinks he is Faust because I like it that way, I don't want Zeo being alll... you know.  
**

**I am a brain doctor, I cure people, and I remove nits. That's just disgusting.  
**

**...  
**

**Faust:  
**

**Stunning. I'll happily take you as my girlfriend.** "NOOOOOOO!" Faust heard Zeo scream in the background. **  
**

**1) Butternut is popular, but I hate it.  
**

**2) I can't play the guitar, that's not my job. Spinning Tempo is.  
**

**3) There is no life without Tempo, the beginning and the end is Tempo.  
**

**4) This Toby must be a clone of me. And when I find him he will be destroyed.  
**

**5) Nice, almost crazy. One of my friends really like you, he is not in starbreaker and he is not a man.  
**

**6) In your closet? No thanks, but maybe if Tempo can stay there with us.  
**

* * *

_Dear Jack,  
Why are you so creepy? ...Yeah, that's all I got for you, so, bye._

_Dear Zeo,_   
_Hi. ...So...What do you like to do? (Yeah, I'm not good with this... -_-')_

_Dear Damian,_   
_Why is your Kerbecs so awesome?_

_Dear Faust,_   
_Hi._

_Dear all of Team Starbreaker,_   
_You're my favorite team._

_From,_   
_ilovedogs12_

**Jack:**

**I'm not creepy, I am unique! Why do I have to correct everyone? Bye, I'm glad you finished.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**What do I like to do? Visit Toby, my hobbies are basketball and beyblade.  
**

**Damian:  
**

**My Kerbecs is awesome because I am awesome. Plus, Kerbecs can invite you into Hades, that's sick isn't it?  
**

**Faust:  
**

**Hi.  
**

**Starbreaker:  
**

**"Oh thank you!" Zeo said smiling. "Whatever, next!" Damian shouted.  
**

* * *

_Cool. Damian I can't decide if your cute little boy or crazy like jack:D_

_I love u Faust! Or zeo I can't decide but I like young Toby the best and the only person that could bet you I think is Choa xin I 3 him!_   
_Also Zeo it is so sweet for you to become #1 for Toby that's so sweet masamune is evil and a devil for leaving you:(_   
_Bye sweetiepie or sweetie_

**Damian:**

**I'm obviously not crazy, I'm cute but not little.  
**

**Faust:  
**

**You have this thing named 'love' on me too? Otherwise, who is this 'Toby' all speak of?  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**I know it's sweet for me to become number 1 for Toby unlike the evil Masamune leaving to become number 1. I like you already. Bye Sweetie.**

* * *

_Dear Damian,_

_1) What was life like in Smurf land XD_   
_2) I've read that before that god awful arrangement your hair was brown is this true?_   
_3) I can't believe you don't reconize me! Don't you remember from The-Silver-Butterfly1500's dare show, that maniac that almost got you killed?_   
_that was ME!_

_Zeo,_

_I NEED ADVICE! You are the most sensiable person on the team so I think_   
_you can help me with this. It might sound crazy but stick with me . I'm living with an alien to dumb to take over the world but is bent on doing so along with a crazy robot that can make waffles, a homicadal maniac who hasn't killed any of us yet ( I took away all 39 of his knives), a big headed paranormal invastigator bent on exposeing the alien and his scary video game playing sister. How can I manange them and my social life?_

**Damian:** _  
_

**1) It was fun in Smurf Land because they told me how and when you will die. And it is soon. XD  
**

**2) My hair was black/grey before I took an arrangement.  
**

**3) I remember now, and I also know that I didn't remember before because I chose to cast you out of my mind after that catastrophe.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**I am the most sensible, but I can't stick with you. Here's advice, get a knife and get him in the back. About your social life, I can't help you. Look at me, I'm stuck babysitting Masamune and caring for Toby. I hate Masamune.  
**

* * *

_Dear Team StarBreaker_

_OHMAGOSH!_   
_Hi StarBreaker!_

_For Zeo_   
_Bro, are you gay for Masamune? Since you're not gay for Toby..._

_For Jack_   
_o_O_   
_HI JACK! I'M A HUGE FAN! *fangirls*_   
_But anyway, WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME!_

_For Damian_   
_Hi Day-Day! Like my nickname for you? :D_   
_And..._   
_Why are you so short? :P_

_Sincerely, Ninja_

**"Hi Ninja!" Starbreaker replied.** _  
_

**Zeo:  
**

**You got it the wrong way around, I'm gay for Toby, not Masamune. Although Masaume and I could have a little nibble if you know what I-** "SHUT UP!" Zigguraut shouted. **  
**

**Jack:**

**Your still the same as all my huge fans, but I will tell you a secret. I am so awesome because I am the only one that has seen the truth in art, apart from this other guy in this other anime called Naruto and his name is Deidara. But otherwise, I see true art.  
**

**Damian:  
**

**The nickname is somewhat... nice. I'm also not short. Say it again, and I will welcome you into Hades, bring your family as well.  
**

* * *

_HELLO! IT'S MOON AGAIN! :D_

_Soo..._

_This one's for Ziggurat: I gave you a new nickname! It's Ziggy Piggy! Who likes? Anyways, what's that animal you're always cuddling in your arms?_

_Faust: I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT YOU! I LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE SO RANDOM AND ADORABLE! :3_

_Damian: Yaaay! You like me! Which means I'm not going into Hades! Anyways, I'm entitled my own freedom so I will say what I want. By the way, Gingka can be dumb a lot of the time..._

_Jack: Okay, so that means I can continue my ranr, right? So, as I was saying, you are a crazy artist. Which, like I said, is awesome. But what's with the pink hair? Purple is a better color. But unfortunately I don't think it will suit you...try dark blue instead. Oh, yeah, I can totally see you with dark blue hair...and lighten up on the make-up. Because you never know when it will rain and all that meaningless effort will slide down your face not very attractively. Do all that, and you might be even more awesome!_

_Zeo: Wheee! You are hands down the most awesome person in the show. :3 If you were my boyfriend you could live in my huge mansion which has awesome things in it! But then my friend also lives there, and she's also a huge fan...we'll figure something out. :3 You can help me cause the Apocalypse! X3_

_Oh, wait; silly me, I already HAVE caused the Apocalypse! *Cue crickets chirping* Just a little advice, don't anger me or...volcanoes burst and acid floods. Just protecting y'all, Team Starbreaker! :3_

_Um...just a note for you, Zeo, I tend to embarrass you in my stories when you were a little kid because you were so innocent and gullible and sweet and kagkgfkabctrictbtopqpbgtbkbf knkcgnxm! And I still love humiliating you with cats and water balloons and pie._

_Bye! Moon is out! I'm behind schedule and I must destroy- I mean, improve- the Beyblade world._

**Zigguraut:**

**Ziggy Piggy is so innapropriate, I prefer the title of 'Most Knowledgeable Scientist'. Otherwise, this pet I hold in my arms is Kipples the Kitty. You may think a grown man shouldn't do something like this, but I am studying cats and 'kittens' anyway so it's not that bad.  
**

**Faust:  
**

**Random is not in my description, but adorable is one of my many unique qualities.  
**

**Damian:  
**

**Well I wont send you into Hades and beat you up, but I can give you a tour. Maybe we should get to know each other in there. :)  
**

**Gingka can be dumb only a lot of the time? He is always dumb, talking about friendship and bey spirit oh it is so annoying.  
**

**Jack:  
**

**Continue. I am a crazy artist and it is awesome, but the pink hair is another way to express myself. You can't just be arty in the brains, you need to be artistic from the top to bottom in all of your body. I can still try the purple though, and maybe Dark Blue will suit but we'll have to wait and see. The make up is perfect in my eyes the way they are, so I won't lighten on the make up either.  
**

**When it rains, I pop up my mini umbrella to cover me, it has penguins on it.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**I am tied as the best person with Toby, don't forget that. I would love to visit your house, but I won't live there. I will definitely not go if your friend is there, I like things private so I can 'do things'. WHAT APOCALYPSE? But i'll take your advice to protect me and Toby, but make sure you kill Masamune.  
**

**Why do you embarrass me in your stories as a child? I just wasn't good, it's all Masamune's fault because he came in and started making me look bad as a young boy.**

* * *

_Yaay! Letters!:D Ok sorry, here is the letters._

_Damian:_   
_How come your short?o.o No offense dude, but you need to grow a inch atleast. Other than that, what do you like to do other than beyblading?_

_Jack:_   
_How come you like painting so much? If you like painting, than why not work as an artist? Other than that, awesome artist dude._

_Zeo:_   
_Where do I start! Your awesome bro, what is your favorite sport?Which award will you win if you were famous?And how do you deal with crazy was all day in HD Academy?o.o_

_Faust:_   
_Your so awesome as well!Why do you want to keep tempo spinning?Why are you awesome?Do you watch anime?And how do you keep your hair so long?_

_Team Starbreaker:Can I take you guys home please_

_?_ **  
**

**Damian:  
**

**I am not short, I am just, like, well, my bones are not that big. I don't need to grow at all either, and besides Beyblading I take arrangements, build my Empire in Hades and get back at Jack in our prank war.  
**

**Jack:  
**

**I am not becoming an artist, too many of them. I wanna be unique.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**I am awesome, and my favourite sport is Basketball cause I'm tall. My award would be on basketball if I was famous because I'm so tall. :) I don't deal with it, I sit in my room and play on my games and consoles. If not, I help Jack and Damian prank each other sometimes.  
**

**Faust:  
**

**I am awesome, but why does everyone say that? Was I built to be awesome?  
**

**Tempo must keep spinning because he provides my life and all other lives.  
**

**I am so awesome because I think I was built to be awesome.  
**

**Is anime that thing that is basically cartoons but Japenese and based off Manga which is also basically comics but Japenese and black and white only? If it is, then I watch anime like Naruto and Bleach.  
**

**I'll never cut my hair, when I take more arrangements my hair will just instantly grow tall again.  
**

**Starbreaker:  
**

**"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Everyone said, including Zigguraut.**

* * *

_Dear team starbreaker,_

_-Hiya! I am Leodas! A living dragon that is writing to you! MWA HA HA! And is currently writing to you from a different dimension! :D *thunder cracks in the background*_

_..._

_hmm... that's odd the weather around here doesn't normally do that... eh, i'll figure out what's wrong later. anyway to start things off..._

_Damian, you are my favorite character from beyblade! :D (I like all of team starbreaker though) Your bey is epic and I find you funny sometimes :3 first question, why is Kerbecs so extremely awesome? XD Sources tell me your hair was black before the arrangement, it that true? What were you like before the arranment? I seen a picture of you when you were younger (I have my sources… mainly human internet XD) and you looked much more shy and innocent in that picture. Have you ever had a girlfriend? And wanna help me burn down a building sometime? You can even use kerbecs… 3:D_

_Jack, you're insane, but insanely awesome! XD where did you get blue lipstick? I looked at the store and couldn't find any! XD Is your hair naturally burgundy pink? Can you teach me how to draw better? If you woke up as a peacock one day what would you do? That's all I got for you right now… X3_

_Zeo, if I don't tell you something right now the entire human race will be destroyed!_   
_…hi. XD_

_Faust, ...your hair is long. XD_

_Until next time sincerely, Leodas X3_

**"Is this guy really a living dragon?" questioned Zeo. "Course he is Zeo." Replied Damian.  
**

**Damian:  
**

**I am everybody's favourite character from Beyblade, Kerbecs is extremely awesome because it was specially designed by the great scientists of HD Academy, explains why Zigguraut wasn't involved.  
**

**Your sources are pretty much correct, my hair was black/grey so that's how it went, the arrangement turned my hair blue. Before the arrangement, I was apparently a 'nice and polite, joyful and creative boy' but I don't buy it.  
**

**I don't need girlfriends, but I'll help you burn down a building, how big is it in width because Hades Kerbecs fast spin to make Hades Drive has to be in a fairly small/big place, the building can't be too big.  
**

**Jack:  
**

**I am insanely awesome, yes I am. My Blue lipstick was custom made when I mixed yellow and green lipstick, the yellow lipstick was made by mixing orange and white lipstick and the green was made by mixing blue and yellow lipstick. Somewhere along the line it was just coloured to make it's colour but that is how I do it now.  
**

**I like the use of burgundy pink, but no it was not always natural. I dyed it red, but then it went pink in the arrangement. If you want to know how to draw better, express yourself and sink everything flowing in your body down to your feet and let it all out on that paper or wall or something.  
**

**P.S. I don't like you because you are a dragon and L-Drago ruined my masterpiece, I now hate dragons.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**Thanks for saying Hi to me, I am alive! Oh yeah, you can destroy the human race just cause your a dragon.  
**

**Faust:  
**

**My hair is long, but Zeo wants me to dye it blond and make it shorter.  
**

* * *

_Hey zeo I alredy sent a letter anyhooeess_

_ZEO PLEAZ GO OUT WITH ME?!_   
_PLEAZ I really love sooo much and ps ur right masamuna really deserved that but ur so sweet to go 4arangements just 4ur frind Toby ps Toby ur cute_

_Damian ur so cute cuz ur soooo cute I love how u shout open dores to Haydes PLEAZ can u do it just 4me?_

_Jak ur ugly and inoying and yea I asked zeo to marry me cuz he's soooo hot_

_Bak to zeo_   
_PLEAZ ur not ga strait right say ur strait ps zeo ur sooooooooo hhhoooytt_

**Zeo:**

**NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU! But I agree with Masamune deserving the hatred I give him. I love Toby so why wouldn't I take arrangements for him?  
**

**Damian:  
**

**I'll gladly lead you into Hades, but I'll leave you stranded and lost in that bottomless pit, you will never come back out.  
**

**Jack:  
**

**I'll paint your blood on the canvas know as the stadium please rest assure.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**I'm straight as a roundabout, which means I am bent, which means I am gay. I'm so hot aren't I, Faust must be blind.  
**

* * *

_Dear Team star breaker,_

_Thanks for your response on my last letter, yes my letters are not specific to any of you because group input is always the funnest!_

_Now on to the questions:_

_1) Why is your team name, "Star breaker"? Were there other options you were deciding upon?_   
_2) Who designed your team uniforms?_   
_3) If you each individually had a theme song, what would it be?_   
_4) Who makes up the best yaoi pairing on your team?_   
_5) If you actually succeeded into taking over the world, what laws would you make?_

_Sincerely,_

_Lily X3_

**"Lily always sends a letter for all of us and I like it." Damian said smiling for joy the first time in his life.  
**

**1) "Our name is Starbreaker because, Zeo is so tall that he can reach stars, if he carrys me I can break them because I'm so strong. Jack designed those stars so we would want to break them anyway." Damian answered.  
**

**2) "Zigguraut hired a stylist named Ralph Lauren? Apparently he is really good... I don't agree." Jack said clenching his fists.  
**

**3) "Well Jack and Damian already have their own themes, in fact they both have 2, but mine would HAVE to be EPIC. Probably something with trumpets and drums and it had to be epic." Zeo said. "Mine would be godly." Faust said.  
**

**4) "Easily me and Faust." Zeo said. "Could potentially me and Damian." Jack replied. "No, that's just gross!" Damian shouted back.  
**

**5) "Oh my, I have one. Slap Gingka Hagane any time you come aross him, you will be given money if you slap him twice." Damian laughed. "Everyone must paint art at least once a day and show it me." Jack said. "Masamune must constantly be totured day and night." Zeo said, his voice sounded serious, but then he soon laughed. "No man shall ever say Tempo unless I give them permission." Faust said. "Everyone must let me use my expirements on them for free." Zigguraut said, that was his favourite dream.  
**

* * *

_Dear Jack,_  
Oh definitely, no words could ever convey the true wonder of your artistic genius  
Now that I have buttered you up suitably, be honest: how many paintings of Tsubasa do you have in your bedroom? And what's with people getting naked when facing you in a battle? Then again, Klaus and Tsubasa seem to like getting naked anyway...  
Oh wow, you an Teru would make the most visually stunning duo. I would support you all the way!  
Finally, what got you into art and what was your first 'masterpiece'?  
Love, Zero

_Dear Zeo_   
_Are you aware there is another blader who shares your name?_   
_Green-hair, a little psychotic and he also happens to be an android?_

_Dear Ziggy,_   
_Wtf is with the rat/cat/bat/dog thing?_

_Dear Damian_   
_HA HA_   
_YOU ARE SHORT_   
_Love, Zero_

**Jack:**

**You are correct, no word is strong enough.  
**

**I have exactly 17 paintings of Tsubasa, each from 1 years old to 17 years old. People get naked in my battles because the feel the need to strip over my amazing look, Tsubasa is always naked anyway so why not draw him too?  
**

**Your right, I will phone up Teru tomorrow and ask him to team up with me so we can make a stunning duo.  
**

**The arrangement woke me up, and now I know the truth about art.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**I think I saw him on TV, he is a little psychotic with green hair and is an android, but he also has Damian's bit beast Cerbeus!** "WHAT!?" Damian shouted. **  
**

**Zigguraut:  
**

**The rat/cat/bat/dog thing is my kitten, I have given him features that evolved him.  
**

**Damian:  
**

**HA HA  
**

**YOU WILL DIE TOMORROW  
**

**Love, Damian.  
**

* * *

**"Well that was a lot of letters." Zeo said. "It was no biggie, let's continue prank war!" Damian yelled and ran out of the room.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Damian, wake up. Hello. Damian. Wake UP!" Zeo shouted. "What, what? What? Oh, no, more letters!" Damian moaned, although Jack disagreed. "Open them right now!"**

* * *

_Dear StarBreaker,_

Thanks for your reply on the last letter! I made Damian smile O.O...!? (explodes into confetti). Anyways, question time!

1) What do each of you want to be when you grow up?  
2) Individually, what was your favorite childhood memory? (I love fluff X3)  
3) If you could replace any member on your team with someone from a different team, who would it be and why?  
4) What was your most embarrassing team moment ever?  
5) Do you like getting letters? X3

That's it for now, I'll be awaiting your response!

Lily

**1) "Well, I want to be an artist. Because my art is sensational." Jack replied. "A famous basketball dude, cause I'm tall ya'know." Zeo replied. "I want to be an executioner, so I can throw people into Hades." Damian replied. "I want to, make Tempo spin." Faust replied. "A brain doctor, I love it so much!" Zigguraut said.  
**

**2) "I'll go first." Jack said. "I was in class, art class to be specific. And I finished my art work, the teacher said it was so good so he showed it to the class. I hated it, and my class laughed. I decided to hate art forever, until my arrangement. The arrangement taught me the truth about art, and now I hate that memory. But because of that, my favourite memory was agreeing with my class for once, they always called me a freak, so I despised them." Jack answered, he didn't look like he was going to tear up.  
**

**"I don't remember anything, sorry." Damian said, he truly didn't remember anything, the arrangement stole his memory.  
**

**"Mine was when I met Toby, he was really nice to me and helped me in my training so much. I'll never forget that." Zeo said.  
**

**"When Tempo span." Faust said.  
**

**"I was in Science, and then I saw a real brain in front of us. It was thrilling and awesome, I also got to see all of my class get sick, best time EVER." Zigguraut laughed.  
**

**3) "Instant throw Jack out and re-place him with Ryuga, Ryuga hardly ever lost." Damian said. "Agree." Faust, Zigguraut and Zeo said.  
**

**4) "The most embarrassing? When we lost to Gan Gan Galaxy, how could we lose to a bunch of idiots that talk about friendship and that stupid stuff." Damian moaned.  
**

**5) "Yes." Zeo said. "It stirs my art talents." Jack said. "Of course, I have a list on who I can throw into Hades now." Damian said. "Maybe." Faust said. "I hardly participate, but yes." Zigguraut said.  
**

* * *

_hey it's sweetie! great job with the letters! oh i have a dare for damian i dare you to not hate everyone and then go crazy and well kill yourself :) (i have an evil side and you hurt people that cared about you so go to hades for all i care so dont mess with me or play around with peoples feelings)_  
jack one of my oc's is datin' you and says your adorable and well we both agree your crazy and handsome.  
zeo your so cute and hot i wish i could date you but im a girl and in this apparently your gay XD but if you werent i would so date you!  
toby/faust your still cute!  
dr. z your an insane cruel person with unamanginable (sorry for spelling) and thats on my nicest day.  
love you all well exept dr. z  
love sweetie

**Damian:**

**Let me think, NO. I'll carry on playing with feelings and throwing people like you into Hades. GOOD DAY!  
**

**Jack:  
**

**Excuse me, I feel violated.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**I am so cute, but I'm gay so run along.  
**

**Faust:  
**

**I'm cute.  
**

**:  
**

**I'm not insane, and I am not cruel, I just experiment on people.  
**

* * *

_Jack: You are unique, I'll give you that. But really, blue lipstick and pink hair? And naming that picture of a rose the 'pitiful baby goat'? I'd like to know what goes on in that mind of yours. . . Tell me a couple of the pranks you guys pull, they sound pretty crazy._

Damian: AHHHH! I'm writing to you! And you have to answer all of my questions! (rubs hands together)

1\. What's your favorite color?  
2\. Do you have any other capes that you wear?(You should have a black cape) If not. . . Jack should design some!  
3\. Why aren't you mad at Faust for stealing your spot as the strongest arrangement blader?  
4\. Do you have any idea how many fangirls you have!?

Zeo: I'm going to make a lot of enemies from your fangirls for doing this, but. . .(takes deep breath) WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!? You have highlights in your hair! And purple armor!

Sultan

**Jack:**

**I'm so unique, thank you very much. Blue Lipstick and Pink Hair is original, which is the definition of me. The rose was named pitiful baby goat because Capricorn is a goat, and he was a pitiful baby. Ignore the rose part, it's just me that understands unlike you normal people. And the pranks, I stole Damian's clothes and hid them, he ran around HD academy naked.  
**

**Damian:  
**

**1\. Red  
**

**2\. I don't have other capes, but I do always tell Jack to design some, he is way too lazy.  
**

**3\. I never really cared about Faust, he wasn't popular and I am planning to get him to side with me for battle. I have to be really nice for him to do that.  
**

**4\. Over 1000,0000,0000. Are there that many people on earth?  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL, MY HIGHLIGHTS ARE COOL AND SO IS PURPLE!  
**

* * *

_APOCALYPSE ON THE RISE! Also known as Moon, the supreme definition of awesomeness!_

_Ziggy...the thing's a kitteh!? Oh, wow. I thought it was some sort of endangered species of...shishkebab._

_Damian: ...O.O I don't know whether to be elated or horrified...but I'll, um, keep that offer in mind._

_Faust: Well, obviously a random person wouldn't say he's random because that completely ruins the randomness, but oh well. Have you ever thought about giving Tempo to me so stirring hot chocolate would be easier? Or maybe you could set it on fire and...YOU COULD HELP ME WITH THE APOCALYPSE! :T_

_Jack: PENGUIN UMBRELLA? Do the penguins tell you prophecies about doomsday and flying pancakes? What color are they? WHAT ARE THEIR NAMES? CAN I KEEP ONE?_

_Zeo: ...I can't drive my friend out, but maybe we can lock her up. :D In extreme comfort, of course. :3 anyways, I don't argue that you're more awesome than Masamune and you could rival Toby in hotness (Though you'd win :3) but I just love making fun of you...I don't know why! X3_

_Dear Starbreaker,_

_I will protect you from the apocalypse cuz you're my favorite team. :3_

**Zigguraut:**

**I told you, I experimented on it and this kitten has turned into a smart new species of cat.  
**

**Damian:  
**

**KEEP IT IN MIND.  
**

**Faust:  
**

**I'm not giving Tempo to anyone, and stirring hot chocolate is easy already. That's it, I don't want to hear about the apocalypse if Tempo has to be set to fire.  
**

**Jack:  
**

**They are all mine to keep, but the first one is called Peachy, the second is called Lemon and the last is called Flip. They don't tell me prophecies, they are just normal penguins which means that they are the normal color of normal penguins.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**I can't date you if you love making fun of me, but anyway, I'm GAY. Beat that.  
**

**Starbreaker:  
**

"Thank you? I guess..." Damian laughed nervously. :o

* * *

_What why not!*Talks in a dark voice*Well it seems like I have to find out where you guys are.*Voice back to normal*Ok I'll forgive anyways after I find you._

Damian:If you Were to choose one thing that will be with you forever, what will it be?Which is your favorite food?And finally what is the bestest prank you ever done?

Jack:Why do you wear make up? I've been wondering for a while.

Zeo:Yes you are awesome. What is your favorite show? Will you get back at Masamune for leaving you guys?And if so, what will be your revenge?

Faust:Yes you were born awesome. If there was a war between pirates & ninjas, what will you choose? Will you rule the world? And last but not least, have you been in a awkward situation before?

**Damian:**

**The thing that HAS to stay with me forever is the arrangement.  
**

**My favourite food is the hottest pepper know to man.  
**

**The best prank I done was to hide Jack's art supplies for a week. He almost died, but I had to give it back to him at that point.  
**

**Jack:  
**

**I use makeup because it's unique, awesome and the greatest thing in art.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**Yes, I am awesome. My favorite show is NBA, otherwise it's Friends. Of course I'm gonna get back at Masamune, and I'm going to have him tortured day and night.  
**

**Faust: I am awesomeness. I would easily choose Ninja's, pirates are dumb fellows that like ships, no offense to them though. I don't want to rule the world, I want to keep it running. I control time and space, not rule it.  
**

**My most awkward situation is when Zeo called me Toby and put his mouth on mine. I mean what the heck!**

* * *

_Zeo go out with me_

Daimn I love u ur do cute and don't worry I'll get out bu trying to be so mean when at least 1girl likes u:(

Hal ur so ugly and just shut up about art

Zeo I love u can't u just go out with me 1 time cuz I'm going out with Nile next!

Lov ya starbreakers except u jak  
And Toby ur hot!

**Zeo:  
**

**No.  
**

**Damian:  
**

**Thank you.  
**

**Jack:  
**

**I'm not that disgraceful 'ugly' and I will not shut up about art. ART. ART. ART. ART. ART. ART.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**Me again, do you know your grammar? I won't go out with someone who is about to go out with another person they planned next!  
**

**Jack:  
**

**YOUR GOING TO HAVE A VISIT FROM ME!**

* * *

_Jack:  
You're glad I'm finished? That wasn't nice. So, because of that, you ARE kinda creepy. I mean, your name's Jack, and one of your Befall's moves is called Befall the Ripper. You don't get how that's kinda creepy? :P Anyway, I gotta admit, those drawing things you made while battling Klaus and Ryuga were pretty good, so... yeah bye._

Zeo:  
That's nice that you like to visit Toby. :) And that's cool that you like basketball. So, to you, who's the most annoying person on the team? And what's your favorite color? Well, that's all I got for now, so bye. :)

Faust:  
Hi again.. :) So, is it fun to spin Tempo or is it just something you have to do? Also, other than spin Tempo, do you like to do anything else?

Damian:  
Yes, you and Kerbecs are awesome. :) And it must be really cool to send someone to Hades if they make you mad. So, have you ever heard of a guy named Zeo Zagart? If you haven't, he's a guy with a bey a lot like Kerbecs. It's called Burning Kerberous. It even has the same beast. But he and his bey aren't near as awesome as you and Kerbecs. :)

Ziggy:  
So, I was reading some of your answers, and is that thing really a cat?! 0_o If it is, why is it so long and has such long ears and sounds like a mouse? That's all I can think of at the moment, so bye.

All of Starbreaker:  
So, you guys should battle the other American team. They're called the All Starz, I think. You guys would so win. :) Well, bye.

From,  
ilovedogs1

**Jack:**

**You ARE really mean. It's not creepy, it's creative, I love Befall The Ripper. Bye, your coming back into the friend zone slowly.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**I visit Toby all the time. Of course I like basketball, I'm tall. Jack is easily most annoying, and my favourite color is blue.  
**

**Faust:  
**

**It's not fun, it's work. I spin Tempo for YOU to speak to me. The only other thing I like to do is train to spin Tempo faster.  
**

**Damian:  
**

**Yes, me and Kerbecs are awesome. It's amazing when you can throw people into Hades, I can set them on fire, hang them or whatever I want! I have heard of Zeo Zagart, in fact I watched him on some old beyblade tournament. His kerbecs is wack, mine is cool.  
**

**Zigguraut:  
**

**It is indeed the new generation of kitty.  
**

**Starbreaker:  
**

**"All Stars? Never seen or heard of them, I'll look them up." Zeo said.**

* * *

FAUST WANTS ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! IN YOUR FACE ZEO!

Face it Silver, he's not a real person...he's not a real person...  
Nah, atleast I have something g to day dream about ...

Dear Faust,  
Silver wants a hug...  
And ten more questions  
1) When were you born?  
2) What's your favorite color?  
3) What do you like to eat?  
4) What is your past time?ASIDE from making Tempo spin  
5) You know Ginga? Can you guys be friends? That's my main fandom  
6) Do you like cats?  
7) Do you read?  
8) Which of your teammates do you like better?  
9) how would you react if I told you that YOU ARE TOBY!  
10) could you please unlock the doors and windows so I could steal Jack's at supplies at midnight? Pweeeease!

FAUST THINKS'S IM ALMOST CRAZY! YAY! who's one of your friends really like me? Is he a dog? :D

Dear Zeo,  
Are you mad? For what Faust just said...

And Jack,  
You know what I'm about to do...

**"Faust, did you really tell this LIE about wanting to be her boyfriend!?" Zeo asked, his face was dark red already.  
**

**"Yes, why should it bother you." Faust replied. Zeo gave him the five fingers to the face.  
**

**Faust:  
**

**Of course she can have a hug!  
**

**1) My memory does not exceed that time, my memory has been erased. But I remember waking up from an arrangement system.  
**

**2) My favourite color is grey/blue, because Tempo is almost grey, yet blue.  
**

**3) The only thing I eat is my 5 a day, and plain brown bread.  
**

**4) My past time ASIDE from making Tempo spin?  
**

**I stepped out from the arrangement system, a dark room filled my surroundings. In front of me was a bey, spinning. said to me, "You must make Tempo spin to keep time in existence." Other than that, I have no past. But Zeo keeps making up lies that I'm called Toby, and we trained together when we were young. He said things like this:  
**

**I had a really bad disease  
**

**I had blonde hair  
**

**I was best friends with Zeo  
**

**I trained at bey gym  
**

**But why would I believe so much Mumbo Jumbo anyway, such lies he tells.  
**

**5) Gingka Hagane, the one that I battled. He wasn't able to defeat me so I don't know why I should be friends with the likes of him, but, I can try, weak people deserve a chance, like Zeo.  
**

**6) Cats? NO! Cats are, well, NO!  
**

**7) I always read, novels, drama stories, and poems. I have memorized some poems that I could read to you as part of being your 'boyfriend'.  
**

**8) The teammate I like the most is Damian, he is strong and has power, he didn't mind me taking his spot as the best arrangement blader either. He is always serious, unless he is pulling pranks, which isn't that bad cause I sometimes join in.  
**

**9) Like This.  
**

**I AM NOT TOBY, TOBY IS A GUY THAT I MUST LOOK LIKE.  
**

**10) Jack is so annoying, please. I'd distract Jack so you could steal his supplies, I'll leave everything open, I just have to make sure he doesn't see this letter.  
**

**The friend that likes you is not a dog, he is my tutor and mentor, but he is not .  
**

**Zeo:**

**What did he say? Hold on a second, I'm gonna read his note...  
**

**IM SO MAD, IM SO MAD, IM SO MAD, I'M GONNA CLOSE DOWN THOSE WINDOWS SO YOU CANNOT STEAL THE SUPPLIES! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!  
**

**Jack:  
**

**Please, no really please, I beg of you. How will I fufill my burning art sensation now? You cannot do this to me, please!**

* * *

Dear Jack,  
Being honest..I think you are a really unique person and I just love your sense of Art! IT's just so admirable!XD Sorry..but I kinda thought you were creepy in the beginning..BUT I still love you!:D Be my Nii-sama!XDDD  
Dear Damian,  
You are so kawaii!XD I just want to hug you! And who cares if your short! The bigger they are, the harder they fall! P.S. I'm short too!:)  
Dear Zeo,  
You are just so cool!XD I love your hair! Are you ever going to change it back like how it was before? Maybe Toby can remember you then..;)  
Dear Faust,  
I cant really say much but I love your hair!XDDDD And your eye color syncs in with your hair color...See that, Jack! I just spoke art!XD  
Sorry if I went a little overboard...XDD  
Sincerely, SnowFlame

**Jack:**

**I don't care if you think I'm creepy, you just don't understand what true art is. Thank you for admiring my art though. I can't be your nii-sama though, I have things to do in my own time and I'd bet you'd take it up.  
**

**Damian:  
**

**Is it because I'm small that I am kawaii? I'm cute, but it is not because I am small.  
**

**Oh I see, you don't care if I'm short. Your short too? I like you a lot, how about we team up and take down every tall person we find, like Zeo.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**I am going to change it back, when you see me in my next tournament, it will be changed back. My hair this is... Toby doesn't remember his own self anyway, so what's the point!  
**

**Faust:  
**

**You didn't go overboard at all, I kind of agree with my eye color and hair color matching, awesome.**

* * *

WafflezRok13-  
Hey team Starbreaker! Got a few questions for ya.  
Jack- You recently talked about Deidara and I wanna say...I LUV BOTH YOUR ART! Explosions are awesome to look at, but your art is pretty.  
Zeo- YOU ARE SUPER MEGA ULTRA AWESOMELY EPIC! The best of Starbreaker! 3 Stop saying your gay. I hate yaoi- it's just wrong. TT Why do you hate Masamune?  
Ziggeraut- I heard your supposedly evil laugh- yeah, well, something you should work on. What is that...THING you always carry around?  
Damian- How tall are you? I think your bey is epic, with the dogs and all.  
Faust- HI! First of all- You. Are. Toby. Ziggeraut must have messed you up big time. Do you think red hair looks good on you? 'Cuz it looks like fire.  
Alright, gotta go.  
P.S.- Here are some waffles. ENJOY! WR13

**Jack:**

**Awesome is better than pretty, but my art is not worse than his art. Sure, explosions are bang and art is an explosion, but I prefer my style of art.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**Why stop saying I'm gay? I am gay.  
**

**BUT GOSH, NOBODY KNOWS! Masamune is a traitor, he left me and Toby. HE LEFT US! And this is why Toby thinks he is the Faust WACKO! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MASAMUNE, HE BETRAYED US! EVERYTHING IS HIS FAULT, TALK OF BEING A TRAITOR HE IS GETTING IN MY WAY!  
**

**Zigguraut:  
**

**My evil laugh is amazing, and to answer your question. This 'THING' I carry is an evolved version of a kitty, I experimented on it.  
**

**Damian:  
**

**I am so tall you won't believe, I'm like a skyscraper. -_-  
**

**The dogs are Cerberus, and trust me, they are epic.  
**

**Faust: First of all- I. Am. Not. Toby. Zigguraut didn't mess me up at all.  
**

**Red hair doesn't look good on me at all, I caught Zeo trying to style me on a photo he had taken of me once, it did not blend well. See ya.  
**

**"WAFFLES!" Damian cheerfully said.  
**

* * *

Dear team Starbreaker,

Hi it's me Leodas again here to anno-er write to you! And I've finally got the weather fixed around here! :D

*thunder crackles in the background…again*

Never mind…

Anyway…

1) Ever heard of pokemon?

2) What are your favorite foods?

3) Got any suggestions on how I can come up with better questions?

4) So some of you don't like dragons huh? *cough*Jack*cough* well that's okay, just don't tell my cousin Leokas, she will not hesitate to ripe out your liver, put it on a stick, and make you eat. :)

5) L-drago isn't a dragon; it's a ringworm with fire and a pair of arms. Your  
reactions?

6) Can you please let me visit Hades? Oh by the way I'm fireproof and can travel through dimensional walls so… good luck keeping me in there! You're going to need it. :P

7) Ever wonder who made those copy and paste thingies on a computer?

8) Why do a majority of the people on here think I'm a guy?

9) This isn't a question but I've been thinking about which non-legendary pokemon would suit you best and this is what I got. :P  
Damian- Houndoom (It's basically a hell dog that breaths fire…)  
Jack- Smeargle (it's tail is an endless supply of paint! XD)  
Zeo- Zoura/Zoroark (so many fox pokemon but for some reason this one reminds me of you…)  
Faust- Absol (not really sure about this one…)  
Dr. Ziggerat- Banette (you're both creepy… XD)

10) Can I have a hug?

That's all I got right now lol

Oh and I have a message for you from one of my friends… XD This is mainly for Jack but they want to see all of your reactions… okay take the letters A and S out of Faust's name, put it at the end of Jack's name, add an extra S, and that's what he is… XD (sorry Jack XD)

From the random dragon, Leodas

**"Oh this guy is funny." Damian laughed.**

**1) "Pokemon is my favourite show!" Zeo said raising his arms. "This is why nobody likes you." Damian countered.  
**

**2) "My favourite food is carrots, cause they are tall like me." Zeo said.**

**"What do you think? Bacon." Damian said.  
**

**"Lollipop Cake, or maybe Pizza with lollipop on top." Jack said.  
**

**"5 a day, and brown bread." Faust said.  
**

**"I eat my transformed organic food, it boosts my heart rate and lung rate." Zigguraut said.  
**

**3) "Look up our information pages, just type in our full name on a website like google or something, or you can type 'Beyblade Jack' for example because I won't tell you my surname. When you find specific information, question it." Jack suggested.  
**

**4) "Well tell you cousin LEOKAS, that dragons, like you, suck!" Jack said, furiously.  
**

**5) "Easily agreed, maybe dragons aren't that bad." Jack replied.  
**

**6) "Fireproof or not, I can hang you on my chains. If not that, I'll get Cerberus to eat you, you can walk through walls but you can't walk through Cerberus. HADES is my world under my control, mwahahaha." Damian said.  
**

**7) "Why wonder, it's just good sense." Faust replied.  
**

**8) "Because you are a dragon." said.  
**

**9) "WE HATE IT!" Damian, Faust, Jack and said. "I love it so much, make more!" Zeo said. "No, don't. Please." Damian replied.  
**

**10) "You can have hugs from any of us except Faust, he's taken because I'm saving him for myself." Zeo said.  
**

**Jack:  
**

**Oh my gosh, how dare you. I'll think of a horrid thing to say to you soon!**

* * *

Dear Starbreaker,

Damian: PFFFFFFFFT. You can throw my mom in Hades. But anyways, wanna battle me? :3

Jack: Do you have any artwork that I can look at? :3

Zeo: Why did you dye the tips of your hair blonde?

Faust: HI FAUST! CAN I TOUCH YOUR HAIR? :DDDDDDD

**Damian:**

**Oo, can I really throw your mom there! Cool! I'll battle you anyway, I never run away, because nobody can win against me with my arrangements.  
**

**Jack:  
**

**You can look at the naked pictures of- "NO!" shouted across the room.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**Because, it makes me look cool man.  
**

**Faust:  
**

**No, because if you do it would need to be stroked, which I'm pretty sure you can't do right. It takes a year of training.**

* * *

****HELLO TO MY FAVORITE TEAM! I'm happy you guys are doing a letter answering franchise now because... I can now harass you more easily. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zeo, I know you have pyschological issues, don't worry. You get jealous too easily. Don't worry, I can help you fix that. I know a pyschiatrist.

Jack, I love your art! How can anyone say it's weird? That drawing of a peacock during the battle with Ryuga was beautiful! One question though, why must you be retarded?! T_T

Faust, Hello, my long-haired friend Hey, is there anything you think of other than 'spin-spin-spin-spin-spin-Tempo-spin-spin-spin-spin-spin'?

Damian, HELLO, MY FAVORITE LITTLE BLADER! Oh, did I offend you by saying little? I's sorry. I just wanted to tell you I freaking love you and I will now make you Princess Damian the fabulous princess of candyland in ever insane story I do. :)

That's all for now.

-ATNNM

**"If you harass me, I'll harass you. Trust me, I'm talented." Damian giggled.**

**Zeo:  
**

**I don't need a psychiatrist. But I want a personal one for company.  
**

**Jack:  
**

**Why must you be retarded?  
**

**Faust:  
**

**No, why should I think of anything else rather than Spin Tempo. Unless it's surviving on food, clothing and water.  
**

**Damian:  
**

**You are so offensive dude, but I'll let you off for the love part, but then again your on strike for making me a princess. If you make that story, you'll wake up in Hades.**

* * *

**"That was a lot of letters, took forever, like DAYS to finish!" Zeo said.  
**

**"Yeah, at least they can have the replies now. Now I need to hide my art supplies and do things you don't need to know about." Jack whispered.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Zeo **came running in the room. "Hey, guys we got more letters!"  
**

**Damian smirked at Jack, which left Jack confused.**

* * *

Hello everyone!. Here are more letters.

Damian:Do you like horror movies?Do you watch gore anime?Because if you do, I have some to recommend to you. And finally, if you discovered everyone turned into zombies, what will you do?

Jack:Have you done something else other than painting?Have you painted violent stuff before? So lastly...Have you seen zombies before?

Zeo:Torture...now your in scary mode...Awsome. Can you invite me to torture Masamune?Have you tried out for any basketball team?And, what type of torture are you going to do to Masamune?

Faust:How come you have to make Tempo spin?Have you done other than spin?And finally, what will you do if you saw a vampire in HD Academy?

Team Starbreaker:Are you sure I can't keep you guys?Oh no. I'm turning into Rena again. Before I do turn into her, do you guys like...Action movies. Bye guys!:D

**Damian:**

**Do you know me? I guess not, because that is such a stupid question, I love horror movies, just like I watch gore anime.  
**

**If everybody turned into zombies, I would run and hide until I die. Or maybe I could live the rest of my life in Hades.  
**

**Jack:  
**

**Of course I've done stuff other than painting, like pulling pranks on Damian. And, I have painted a lot of things, including violet stuff.  
**

**I have not seen zombies before, I wonder what they are like now...  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**Sure, you can help me torture Masamune, bring in some friends too so we can gang on Masamune.  
**

**I have tried out for the basketball team, people were forcing me too anyway cause I'm so tall.  
**

**Oh, that torture to Masamune will be a surprise. Let's just say, his face won't look the same after he is finished.  
**

**Faust:  
**

**I HAVE to make Tempo spin, otherwise there will be no life.  
**

**I have done other than spin, like answer these letters.  
**

**If I saw a vampire in HD academy, I would run.  
**

**Starbreaker:  
**

**"I love action movies." Zeo said.  
**

**"Action movies are alright, but you know what's better, artistic movies!" Jack said.  
**

**"Of course they are the best!" Damian said.  
**

**"Not interesting at ALL." Faust said.  
**

**"I use to like them as a child, but I learned that they are useless to life." said.  
**

* * *

_Dear Starbreaker,_

Damian:  
*nods head* You sure can throw my mom in Hades! But anyways, *shows off Death Striker* MUAHHAHAHAHA! Look at my Death Striker! *goes into serious mode* Meet me at the beypark!

Zeo:

Wait...YOUR A MAN?! I thought you were a girl that was on her period for a long time. xD

Jack:

Naked pictures? I WANNA SEE! :D

\- Ninja

**Damian:  
**

**Yes, I can throw another person into Hades! I'll meet you at beypark, and you'll be sorry.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**WHY YOU LITTLE!  
**

**Jack:  
**

**I'll put those pictures on the internet, then everybody can see!  
**

* * *

Jack:  
I'm not mean. I just like teasing people. :P And I never said I didn't like Befall the Ripper, in fact, I think it's a really cool move. i'm just saying it has a weird name. And Beautiful dead is a cool move. It's so... Rainbowy. :)

Damian:  
I bet it's really cool to send people into Hades. Also, yes your Kerbecs is much more awesome. :)

Zeo:  
I can see how you like basketball. You are tall. Anyway, blue is one of my favorite colors. :) And you all think Jack the most annoying, don't you?

Faust:  
Yeah, I get that. So... What's the most annoying thing that's happened to you?

Ziggurat:  
That's cool, I guess. So, what's the strangest thing that's ever happened there?

Starbreaker:  
Okay. They're not that strong though. So...Hi. :3

**Jack:**

**You like Befall The Ripper but not the name? The word 'Ripper' in it is what makes it so artistic. By the way, it's not Beautiful Dead, it's Beautiful Death, but either way it is still beautiful and full of rainbows!  
**

**Damian:**

**You are right, it is fun dumping garbage in Hades. Kerbecs is the most awesome thing on the planet!  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**Jack IS most annoying. I hate blue.  
**

**Faust:  
**

**The most annoying thing that happened to me? When Gingka and Masamune tried to make Tempo stop spinning.  
**

**Zigguraut:  
**

**Weirdest thing that happened in what? If it's the arrangement system, somebody came out green with elf ears. If it's Hades Inc. then it's when we found Damian running naked in the halls.  
**

**Starbreaker:  
**

**HI FROM ALL OF US!  
**

* * *

It's me again!XD  
Jack you are so mean!DX But you're still really cool:P  
Damian..you have a sick mind...Nice plan to destroy all of the tall people!XDD So when do you want to meet?:P  
Zeo you are just so adorable! I love how you care so much for Toby! It's so heartwarming!XD  
Faust thank you! I'm glad i didn't go overboard!XD I tend to do that...  
Questions for all!:  
Do you guys like Ziggaraut?  
What would you do if you saw your worst enemy wearing a pink dress and dancing Numa Numa?  
and Why are you guys so awesome!? Especially Damian and Faust!:D

**Jack:**

**I'm not mean! But of course I am cool.  
**

**Damian:  
**

**Everybody knows I have a sick mind, you don't need to repeat it. We should meet up tomorrow if you get this letter in time.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**I care a lot for Toby, except he doesn't know he damn is.  
**

**Faust:  
**

**You did go overboard...  
**

**Starbreaker:  
**

"I like Zigguraut, he gave me POWER." Damian laughed evilly. "He gave us all power, of course we like him!" Zeo said.

"If I saw my worst enemy wearing a pink dress and dancing the Numa Numa, I would wear a pink dress and also dance the Numa Numa." Jack said. "Of course all of us would laugh at him." Zeo pointed out.

"Why are we so awesome? Because, it's natural. We can't teach you, you'll never be like us."

* * *

Sorry with my grammar I'm bad at that  
Com on zeo just 1date pretty PLEAZ with a blue berry on top !?

Damien ur hot cute and can u thro jak in Haydes or have u tried and felt sorry 4 him ?

Jak ur annoying just shut up before I tell Nile to come get u and he's way powerfull then u so art FUCIN SUCKS! And ur a pice of shit that came from hades!

Dr.z ur Just plain awkward and ugly !

Foust ur cute and I love tempo but seriously just shut up about sping!

Ok zeo u no wit just ferget it I just found out ur gay ps I'm telling Damien to thro u in halides!

Ok one more thing I love u all ex jak , dr. Z and zeo!

Ok love ya Damien !:)

**Zeo:**

**NO! NO DATES! At that moment, it could just be that I could of snatched Toby for my own, if he is not Faust...  
**

**Damian:  
**

**You see, everybody digs me. I'm cool with that. About Jack, I never tried because Zigguraut won't let me, but I wish I could and I would if I could.  
**

**Jack: MY ART IS SUPREME, NILE SUCKS! I AM NOT ANYTHING THAT CAME FROM HADES, I'LL PAINT A PICTURE OF YOU DEAD! I'M GONNA DO IT NOW AND PUT IT ON THE INTERNET!  
**

**Zigguraut:  
**

**I'll put you in the arrangement system so you can see how beautiful I really am.  
**

**Faust:  
**

**I will not shut up about spinning, you don't know what's coming your way.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**I came out of the closet a long time ago, and Damian isn't allowed to throw me in Hades.  
**

**Starbreaker:  
**

**WE ALL LOVE YOU T- WAIT WHAT!  
**

**Damian:  
**

**Love ya.  
**

* * *

Yeah Zeo, why would you be so mad if Faust wanted me to be his Girlfriend *michievious grin*

Anyway

Dear Faust,

Thanks so much for leaving everything open *evil grin* now, the only thing left to do is to find a way to dive into the anime world O.o which is impossible...

Really? Poems? I would love to hear them *starts to fangirl*

And P.S everything Zeo said about you having an illness is REAL

But right now I just ran out of questions for you :( all think of some next time MWAHAHA

PPS wanna live in Canada?

**Zeo:**

**CAUSE FAUST IS ALL MINE, MINEEEEEEEEEE!  
**

**Faust:  
**

**No, you can dive into the anime world. Do you have a saw or drill?  
**

**I would give you my poems, but for some reason Zeo would start getting mad? What is wrong with him?  
**

**I have an illness? So I am Toby? And I use to train at Dungeon Gym? And I'm gay? And I loved Zeo with all my heart? And I tried to get him in be-**

**I'll live in Canada with you, but wait, I'm Toby...  
**

* * *

Dear Starbreaker,  
first 't ya act all mean to unless ya want meh to hurt ,  
Damian:What's your surname?And sometimes...maybe...I sometimes...like ya*blush*  
Faust:What's up ya doin'?Can I have a hug?*Holds out arms*  
Ziggy:I HATE YA!What da heck is dat ting you carry around?!It can't be a cat and it cant be a only ting left is a RAT!  
Jack:Your weird,but since ya have changed...I LOVE YA!  
Zeo:I love ya,but get a life.  
Sincerely,  
DragonEmpress2012  
P.S.I love ya all except Ziggurate.  
Ziggy:Go ta H***  
Damian:Send 'em there for .

**Damian:**

**My surname has to be kept secret, otherwise people will find me. And sometimes...maybe...I sometimes...want to have a partner*blush*  
**

**Faust:  
**

**I'm spinning Tempo, but I can't hug you. My girlfriend will get mad.  
**

**Zigguraut: I hate you too. This is an evolved breed of cat, it's a cat I tell you a cat.  
**

**Jack:  
**

**I'm not weird, I'm the only one that knows about art.  
**

**Zeo:  
**

**I gate ya, but get a life.  
**

**Zigguraut:  
**

**Go to Hades.  
**

**Damian:  
**

**I need his permission to send people into Hades.**

* * *

It's me again Oh, Damian What are you saying? You can't harass me because you don't know my personal life Besides, if you saw my FB account, it's practically filled with you.

Zeo, Yes. YOU NEED ONE. BADLY. I already called him and he's probably hiding in your closet right now...

Jack, Because I AM retarded! I mean, I love what YOU make, isn't that a sign of madness? (Randomly) SING! DANCE! MAKE MERRY! Toooooooooooooo the point of maaaaaadness! Enjoy this Bad-End-Night! Okay... I think I've had to much Bad-End-Night...

Faust, Wow... I never thought you'd say anything other than 'spin' or 'Tempo'...

Damian, AWWWWWWWW! THANKS- WAIT... Why don't you want to be a princess? you can be the ruler of everything and send everyone you hate to Hades and not to mention make everyone bow down for you! And... Have you ever heard the song 'Slender' by the Vocaloids? I think it's awesome, you?

As always, ATNNM

**Damian: Oh quiet down! You have NO idea what I'm capable of...**

**Zeo: No. I DO NOT NEED A WHATEVER YOU CALL IT! PHYSCOTRIST OR PYSCHIATRIST? I'm not gonna even go near my closet now, thanks for the warning.**

**Jack: Well, your not a retard if you understand my art. IT'S LIKE A FLOWER BLOSSOMING IN THE BLOOM, IT FUFILLS THAT ONE THING MISSING, MY ART, IS EVERYTHING!  
**

**Faust: Spin. Tempo. Spin. Tempo.**

**Damian: I'm not gonna become a girl to throw people in Hades, I CAN ALREADY DO THAT. Plus, that song, I never heard it, but I don't have time to listen to it, ask Ziggurat.**

* * *

Dear Starbreaker,

1\. Jack, why are you so obsessed with art?!

2\. Damian, did you skipped puberty?

3\. Zeo, why are you scared of the arrangements?

4\. Faust, WHY ARE YOU SO ADORABLE LIKE YU?

Love,

Savior

**Jack: It's 'That Thing' that makes life great.**

**Damian: What? Skip Puberty? What IS puberty exactly?**

**Zeo: They, they hurt. They really hurt...**

**Faust: Who is Yu? And, Tempo is the 'Adorable' one.**

* * *

Letters to Zeo:  
1\. I know this is a stupid question but, do you feel jealous when Toby and Masamune are dating?  
2\. Are you an emo?  
3\. Did you or anybody else tried to kill Masamune besides me and Ginka?

Letters to Damian:  
1\. Your hair sucks, you must go to the barber. -_-  
2\. Do you have any fangirls? (I believe he has zero)  
3\. Did anybody besides me called you a shortie chick?

Letters to Jack:  
1\. Why do you wear lipsticks?  
2\. Are you in love with Tsubasa? If so I'm sorry but he already got Yu  
3\. There's a guy called Jesse Glenn from bakugan, you should meat him, he's fucking crazy and dramatic like you.

Letters to Faust:  
1\. Y U NO CUT YOUR HAIR?! It is better in short -_-  
2\. Who would you choose to date? Zeo or Masamune? Think wisely they are fighting roughly on you.  
3\. How short is Damian?

That's all I have! Bye! -Ryu-

**Zeo:**

**1\. Why do I feel jealous? HE STOLE TOBY FROM ME, I'LL KILL MASAMUNE, YOU JUST WATCH. I'LL DESTROY HIM, I WON'T LEAVE A HAIR LEFT, THEN I'LL TAKE TOBY BACK!**

**2\. Heck to the no.**

**3\. Nah, for some reason, everybody is totally mindless and doesn't understand why Masamune should be murdered.**

**Damian:**

**1\. Your face sucks! Go to the mirror. -_-**

**2\. I have a bunch of fangirls, they all send me gifts each day. It's my way of getting things from people I don't like for free.**

**3\. Some people called me that... you'll never meet them.**

**Jack:**

**1\. It's beutifal, try it, you'll feel it.**

**2\. Tsubasa... he... he needs to be with me all the time! He's so beutifal, I don't see why he is with Yu! Grr!**

**3\. I have a fist, you should meet him. He's sensless but can pack a punch.**

**Faust:**

**1\. My hair? Short? When did that happen?**

**2\. Date? I'm not attracted to male or female. But I don't really know this Masamune guy, he claims to be my friend, but I have no idea who he really is.**

**3\. Shorter than my hair.**

* * *

Dear team star breaker,  
Once again it is I-

Fireland: Leodas, the creampuff dragon. :P

*troll face* and this is my Charizard, Fireland.

Fireland: Yo. :U

Anyway, Yay! Zeo likes pokemon! :D Which reminds me, I figured out what was causing the bad weather around here! :) Turns out a Zorua was stepping all over the controls lol And you know what? After I found him, I named him Zeo! :D *holds up a Zorua*

Zeo(Zorua): Hi! :D

So there shouldn't be any trouble now- *In the background lighting crashes and buildings fall down*

._. Yeah, I'll get to that later… So… Question time! :)

1) What are your favorite flavors of ice cream?  
2) What are your favorite animals?  
3) Who here hates shots? ._.  
4) If you had to choose what would your favorite pokemon be? (even if you don't like it still please answer)  
5) What's the most award situation you've been in?  
6) Pie. Your reaction? X3  
7) What do you guys consider creepy?  
8) Did you know there's a Kerbecs around here too? I think it has a gene disorder or something though because it's pink… X_X

That's all I got for the team- O_O

Fireland: *Is lighting dynamite* Maybe I should do this later…

*ahem* Anyway…

Dear Damian,  
Hi again. :) Oo you're so violent sometimes yet you're the cutest thing to ever exist. :) When's you birthday? (do you even remember?) Is your hair naturally spiked up like that? I think it looks awesome. By the way if you want feel free to throw my cousin in Hades. :3

Dear Jack,  
Hey don't shot the messenger. ;_; They said that not me. And I'm guessing you are not on good terms with Leokas. She's actually planning to come into your room while you sleep, but don't worry, I'll keep Leokas locked up… Lol But what kind of things inspires you to do art? You know I like art, I've been drawing and painting ever since I could hold a pencil. :) And what bey did you have before the arrangement? And that's all I got for now :D

Dear Zeo,  
POKEMON FOREVER! :D And you've been nice to me. I'm so happy! :'D Oh, and Zorua wants to speak with you!

Zeo(Zorua): So you're the guy I'm named after? That's so cool! :D Can I come over sometime? We can even play pranks on people! :D

**Dear** Faust,

spinning…spinning…spinning…spinning…

Dear Dr. Ziggurat,  
Hi. :) How smart is that cat-thingy-ma-bob? My cat isn't very bright. It will just sit there and let you pour milk on it's head… And it takes it thirty minutes to realize it got wet. *-*

P.s. I just realized my letters are very long -

**Starbreaker:**

**1.** "The best of all - Mint Choc Chip." - Zeo

"I have all the flavours mixed, it's a beutifal, ranbow taste." - Jack

"Chocolate, cause who doesn't like chocolate?" - Damian

"Normal. I don't taste things that have been tampered with." - Faust

"I have my own flavour, just to let you know, it tastes like cats." - Ziggurat

**2.**

"It's a... wait for it... wait a little longer... hold on... okay prepare yourself... the animal... it is... the animal... it's... a... animal called... the giraffe!" - Zeo

"Peacock. Look at it go, it's so elegant and beutifal." - Jack

"Wild Mutt." - Damian

"The strongest animal of all, the gorilla." - Faust

"The one I am holding." - Ziggurat

**3.**

"We all do." - Damian

"What are shots?" - Team Starbreaker

**4.**

"Charmander, cause fire rules." - Zeo

"Oh my, it's easily Piplup. Do you remember the time when Dawn entered a competition, and she had to look beutifal with Piplup. My friend, it was beutifal, Piplup is my favourite for ever." - Jack

"Darkrai, he's so evil..." - Damian

"I don't watch this, but I saw some pictures. Uh, Lucario looks cool..." - Faust

"I'll just go with a name I remember... Squirtle." - Ziggurat

**5.**

"Damian and Jack caught me trying to force Faust to kiss me..." - Zeo

"Okay, I drew some art. I drew some ar- I drew the art! It was of Damian, yeah! Then Damian came saw it and tore it up... that's all I've got." - Jack

"I said I was going to send Zeo to Hades during a battle, but before I could finish saying Gate to Hades, my bey was already knocked out." - Damian

"What? I have never been in an 'awkward' situation." - Faust

"My pet started biting my face." - Ziggurat

**6.**

"NO!" - Zeo

"..." - Jack

"AWESOME!" - Damian

"I hate it." - Faust

"Fantastic!" - Ziggurat

**7.**

"Masamune and Toby together." - Zeo

"Horrible art, like Pegasus." - Jack

"Bey Spirit... UGH." - Damian

"When Tempo's spinning slows." - Faust

"Nothing." - Ziggurat

**8.**

"WHAT!? Sorry I won't be able to answer any more questions of yours, I'LL HAVE TO GO FIND THE KERBECS FAKE AND DESTROY IT!" - Damian

* * *

**"Alright guys, I'm gonna have cut you short, including the letter the others are in the middle of... until the next chapter! Adios!" - Zigguraut**


End file.
